Grief
by rainbowpanget
Summary: Victor Creed slammed his brother into the wall, furious. Sabertooth's eyes were black as pitch, but the Wolverine found the expression in them more discomfiting than the claws curled around his throat. He'd never seen his brother so... lost. Two brothers. Love, death, and coping. No slash, T for swearing and suggestive situations


**AN:** Random plotbunny crept into my head and just had to be written. Re-take on the brother dynamic between Sabertooth & Wolverine. What if it was Victor's gal who died, assuming he finds someone strong enough to be his mate?

On with the story then

* * *

Victor Creed slammed his brother into the wall, furious. Sabertooth's eyes were black as pitch, but the Wolverine found the expression in them more discomfiting than the claws curled around his throat. It made him feel a strange need to comfort his brother. Ew.

"She loves ya, ya dumb fuck." There, that was comforting enough.

Victor growled, dropped him to the floor and stalked away. Rubbing his neck, Logan frowned.

"You're an idiot if you push her away like this!" he called out.

Victor's shoulders slumped, and waves of pain hit Logan's nose like a ton of bricks. _Shit._ As his brother turned around, Logan crouched, fully expecting his brother to come at him in a murderous rage.

"I know." Instead, Victor's voice cracked.

_Double shit. _What the fuck did he get himself into now?'

* * *

Her skin was so warm. Soft. Supple. Victor shivered as she brought her hand up to his face. Or maybe he did that. He pressed his lips to her wrist before he realized what a mistake that was.

_No_, said his mind. She was so close, he could smell her. She was intoxicating. _No, I mustn't. _His eyes fluttered shut. _She deserves better than this, better than me._ _No. _And then her fingers ghosted over his lips and the touch went straight to his groin. _N-ohh..._

His eyes flew open and saw her, eyes intent upon his face, lower lip caught between her teeth as her touch played havoc with his already frayed mind. _My mind. My heart, my heart._

He leaned forward, trembling. _No, I mustn't. I can't._ _I shouldn't. _She was millimeters away, her soft breaths growing ragged with his. Her hand threaded itself through his hair. _Good lord if she doesn't stop I'm taking her against this wall here and now._

"Yes," tilting her head in question. "Please," she breathed. Her begging had him undone, and he closed the distance, capturing her lips with his. _Yes_, was all he could think. He bit her lower lip and she opened her mouth to him. The dam broke.

Everything he'd been fighting for the past few minutes (hours days months years) came rushing to the fore. His hands were in her hair, on her back, on her skin, down to grab her ass and she wrapped her legs around him with a growl. He pushed back and looked at her, torn.

"Darlin' please. I won't be able to sto-" His words trailed off into a groan as she bit his neck and sucked. He ground himself into her center, lifting her into the air and pressing her back against the wall. How long they'd been waiting for this, he didn't know. How could he know anything, when all his blood was in the southern regions of his body?

"I want you, Victor. I want this." He went mad at her words, at the lust in her voice and kissed her again. Her lips, her neck, the sensitive spot just below her ear, and was rewarded with a moan.

* * *

_Where are you? _

He stumbled. Fuck. _Where _was_ she_? What the fuck was all that annoying music downstairs?

Sad. It was too sad. Why were they playing sad music? He needed her. The wooden floor was more solid than he was.

_My mate. My beautiful mate. Where are you? _His let his head rest against the surface and closed his eyes. Hers were behind it. Her face, her lips, her smile. He closed his mind.

"Fucking hell, smells like a distillery in here."

_Baby_?

"Vic. Ey. Vic get up."

Jimmy. Fuck. Go away Jimmy.

"Grhwayimmy.."

Shit. He was more wasted than he thought. How many days had it been?

"It's been three weeks, you dumb fuck. You didn't even go to the funeral. What're ya tryin to do, drink yourself to death?"

The smash of the bottle against the wall didn't deter his brother's annoying voice. The fact that it hit nowhere near Logan's head may have contributed to that, too. _Damn, waste of good scotch._

There was a hole, right in the middle of his chest. He opened his eyes to find a Logan shaped blur looming before him.

He felt something hot and wet streaming down his cheeks and his vision blurred even further. Frail shit.

"She's gone, brother. But she wouldn'ta wanted you ta..." Logan's voice trailed off as his own grief threatened to choke him as well.

Victor turned away. He needed air. The only air he'd breathe would be the one with her scent. It was already fading from the sheets in her room. He was drowning, falling, fading away with it.

"Hurts, Jimmy," he said to the wall. His brother sighed, and stood up shakily.

"I know, Victor. I know." The light glinted off a ring, a diamond solitaire amongst the broken shards of the scotch bottle.

* * *

And there you have it. Trying out sad for a while. Victor ANGST lol Not sure if i should turn this into a full fledged story with plot and all (with a happy ending where the girl secretly lives of course)


End file.
